fubukixfubuki
by kuroaka seisuya
Summary: atsuya :"ayo kita masuk kekamarku"  shirou :"baiklah"  warning this fic gajee, maklum fanfic pertama.   pearing fubuki shirou x fubuki atsuya. yaoi and incest.


_Shirou : Atsuya-kun hentikan, jika tak berhenti aku akan menghubungi kaa-san dan tou-san sekarang juga_

_Atsuya: tidak mau sebelum aku puas, lagipula laporkan saja aku tidak takut kok._

_Warning! Isi di dalam adalah incest dan yaoi_

_Maaf ini ficsaya yang pertama berhasil saya buat yang 5 lagi GATOT alias GAGAL TOTAL. Mohon dimaklumi ya._

_Mari kita mulai._

'…' _kata bebas_

"…"_perkataan secara langsung alias percakapan_

_Bisa dibilang para tokohnya adalah fubuki shirou, fubuki atsuya dan hiroto._

Opening pov's fubuki twins family

"arghhhhhh gawat sudah pagi!" teriakan dua orang anak kembar yang terdengar dari kamarnya masing-masing karena terlambat bangun, *yang sebenarnya jam di rumah dipercepat 15 menit agar tidak ada anggota keluarga yang terlambat.

End pov

"selamat pagi Atsuya-kun, Shirou-kun! Sekarang lekas mandi dan sarapan untuk berangkat ke sekolah!" perintah ibu mereka.

"cepat atau kalian berdua tidak akan ayah antar"tambah ayah.

Atsuya POV

'namaku fubuki atsuya. Aku mempunyai seorang kakak. Dia adalah kembaranku yang sangat kucintai. Namanya adalah fubuki shirou. Sekarang kami berdua kelas 1 SMP tepatnya kami bersekolah di SMP Raimon. Karena kami telat bangun akhirnya kami sekarang mandi berdua satu kamar mandi*blush*. Aku tidak tahan sebenarnya tidak tahan melihat tubuh indah nan seksi kakakku, apalagi untuk melihat *kepunyaannya*. Tapi aku benci sekali saat dia bersama dengan teman laki-lakinya yang bernama hiroto. Jadi aku akan terus memantaunya'

End Atsuya POV

"hei atsuya–kun tolong ambilkan aku sikat gigi milik-ku dan pasta gigi yang disebelahmu" perintah shirou yang sudah hampir selesai mandi hanya tinggal menggosok giginya saja.

"e-eh, iya. Ini" balas atsuya memberikan barang yang dipesan kakaknya.

"sankyu"

"mmm, hei shirou hari ini apakah kau akan pergi bersama hiroto?"

"tidak. memang kenapa?"

"nanti ibu dan ayah akan pergi keluar kota selama 3 hari. Berangkatnya 30 menit setelah mengantar kita ke sekolah-"

"jadi hanya akan ada kita berdua saja ya. Mmm jadi rumah sepi ya"

"ya maka dari itulah kita tidur satu—"

Shirou sudah pergi keluar dari kamar mandi, dan atsuya keluar dari kamar mandi 3 menit setelah shirou keluar kamar mandi

In the school

"shirou-kun, atsuya-kun ohayou"sapa hiroto

"ohayou hiroto-kun*kissu*"balas shirou sekalian mencium bibir hiroto.

"ohayou hiroto-kun *hawa membunuh*, eh shirou-hiroto hentikan ini masih pagi tahu" atsuya mendengus kesal.

"ahaha iya deh iya "

"maaf ya atsuya kalau begitu aku 'kissu'"hiroto langsung mencium atsuya

"sudah lepas, aku tidak suka hal seperti itu. Kau mengerti" mendorong hiroto

"mmm baiklah tak apa-apa, aku mengerti"

"sebaiknya kita masuk karena 5 detik lagi be—"

_**KRINGGGGGGGG! **_

Bel tanda masuk jam pelajaran. Mereka langsung berjalan kearah kelas bersama mereka. Mereka saat ini sedang menonton sebuah drama classical yang diputar. Satu kelas saat itu juga menangis, tapi hanya satu orang yang tidak mengais. Ya seperti dugaan kita orang itu adalah atsuya. Atsuya sedang bepikir untuk menggagalkan rencana kakaknya untuk pergi bersama hiroto besok.

_**KRINGGGGGGGG! **_

BEL TANDA ISTIRAHAT

Shirou dan hiroto pergi bersama ke tempat latihan sepak bola SMP mereka. Itu adalah sebuah ruangan rahasia. Disana mereka makan bersama. Shirou yang otaknya lagi mesum-semesum-mesumnya-mesumnya itu langsung dapat ide untuk menjilat dan menggigit leher hiroto hingga dia mengerang. Akhirnya dia memanggilan hiroto dengan lembut.

"hiroto-kun kemari sebentar deh~~"dengan nada suara genit nan menggoda. Tanpa ragu hiroto langsung mendekat dan menghadapkan tubuhnya menghadap tubuh shirou dan bertanya.

"ada apa shirou-kun tidak biasanya kau mamanggilku dengan nada menggoda seperti tadi?"

"tidak aku hanya ingin kau melakukan perintahku sebentar saja!"smirk evil

"apa itu?"

"buka baju seragam-mu, sambil aku menciummu, boleh kan honey?"

"tentu terserah padamu"

"uke pintar nah sekarang kita mulai ya 3~~~"

Shirou langsung mencium bibir hiroto dan melumat bibir kecil nan seksi yang mengoda kaum pria itu. Lalu dia menggigit kecil bibir itu untuk meminta izin bertamu kedalam merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah di jamah oleh orang lain.

"hn… shirou-kun…hnn"desah hiroto.

"mmm.. ada apa hiroto…?"melepas ciuman dan beralih kepada leher putih nan mulus milik hiroto.

"aku rasa atsuya-kun tidak suka dengan ku ya. Hnn ahhhh!"jerit kecil hiroto saat lehernya diberikan kiss mark oleh shirou.

"mm kau pikir begitu ya" selesai menyantap leher hiroto.

Hiroto yang merasa sudah selesai 'disantap' oleh semenya langsung mengenakan pakaiannya kembali dan menjawab jawaban shirou."ya itulah yang aku rasakan"

_**KRINGGGGGGGG! **_

"ah ternyata sudah bell, ayo kembali ke kelas"ajak shirou

"mm baik" tersenyum

Setelah melewati beberapa proses mengajar author akhirnya men-skip bagian pelajaran karena males ngetik.

_**KRINGGGGGGGG! **_

Akhirnya bel pulang pun datang. Atsuya dan shirou langsung naik jemputan mereka dan pulang.

End school

At home

Atsuya masih diam hingga saat makan malam shirou membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"hei ada apa?"

"ah..mmm tidak ada apa-apa!"

"bohong apa jangan-jangan kamu PMS Ya~~~"goda shirou

"mana mungkin aku ani laki-laki tulen dasar **'BAKA'**" jawab atsuya dengan nada santai yang membuat shirou agak tertekan karena dibilang baka.

"ahaha baiklah kalau begitu, oh ya apa besok kau ada acara juga?"

"tidak memang kenapa"

"mau ikut denganku dan hiroto latihan?"

"tidak ah aku malas"

"tapi daripada kau sendirian besok?"

"tetap tidak mau, jika kakak khawatir padaku sekarang kakak harus melakukan sesuatu untukkku! Mau?"

"apa itu?"

"kakak harus jadi milikku seutuhnya sekarang malam ini juga!"

"hah… apa?"

"kalau kakak tidak mau ya tidak apa tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan membenci kakak untuk selamanya!"

"eh baiklah. sekarangkan, dimana?"

"dikamarku bagaimana?"

"baiklah"

Akhirnya mereka masuk kekamar Dan

- TO BE CONTINUED-

Bacotan gila para authors nggak jelas yang ngata2-in fic buatan orang lain. Mari kita saksikan:

Authour gila : hai semua, maaf ini adalah fanfic pertama yang berhasil saya buat please di-.

Authour tukang selak : haha jangan percaya ini adalah fanfic ke 6 yang di buat oleh authour gila diatas fanfic lainnya gatot.

Authour gila : maaf jangan dengarkan authour tukang selak itu ya. Oh ya saya juga berpesan bagi yang kira-kira akan nge-basing fanfic saya, saya akan mengganggap bahwa itu adalah saran untuk saya. Terima kasih.

Sekali lagi mohon di REVIEW ya.

( n^w^n)


End file.
